Flapjack Calls the Substitute Teacher Fat (Thevideotour1's version)
Flapjack Calls the Substitute Teacher Fat is the 36th episode of Season 12 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on November 9, 2009. Plot When Barney the Dinosaur becomes a substitute teacher in Mr. Ratburn's class, Flapjack calls Barney fat and gets expelled. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Detz / Body: Adam Brown) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Kerah (Bill Milner) *Katie (Morgan York) *Alexis (Shelby Zemanek) *Arthur Read (Dallas Jokic) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Resther) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Lyle O'Donohoe) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Jessica Kardos) *George Lundgren *Jenna Morgan *Alex ( *Maria ( *Flapjack Jones (Michael Yarmush) *Mr. Jones (Kevin Costner) *Mrs. Jones (Frances McDormand) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) Songs # Notes *Barney has his Season 13 voice and 2009-2013 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 13 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *BJ has his Season 13 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *Riff has his Season 10 voice and 2006-present costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "The Music Box:Switzerland". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Play Outside". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Bonjour Barney: France". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Do It!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Do It!". *The Riff costume used in this episode was also seen in "Lost and Found". *The Riff voice used in this episode was also heard in "Full Team Ahead". *The episode was later adapted to the GoAnimate episode "Eric calls the subsitute teacher fat gets expeled" by Carl G. *When Barney yells "What!!! How dare ya?!", the tone of Eric Cartman's * * * * Quotes Quotes 1: *Barney: (as the substitute teacher) Morning class. I'm your substitute teacher, Barney the Dinosaur. Now... if I wonder why Mr. Ratburn is sick or takes a day off from school, I'm going to be in your class today. Today, we're going to do some math. *BJ: All right, I love math! *Flapjack: (laughs) Barney, you look fat! *Barney: What!!? How dare ya?! *Flapjack: Please don't eat at McDonald's! Ha ha ha! *Barney: Excuse me. But what did you say about me?? *Flapjack: Um, Barney, you're fat. *Barney: (grows angry) Oh!!! That's it!!! Go to the principal's office now!!!!! *(Flapjack goes to the principal's office) *Mr. Haney: Hello, Flapjack. What brings you hear today? *Flapjack: I called Barney fat and he got mad. *Mr. Haney: You! You in trouble again!! That's it!! You're expelled forever and I'll call your parents! (starts to call his parents on the phone) Hello, Mr and Mrs Jones! * * * * * * * * *